Part of Your World
by xDarkFairyx
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin with The Little Mermaid twist! Kaoru is mermaid who longs to be apart of the world above while Misao is a human who desires to live under the sea. Major A/M & K/K!!
1. Mysterious Fathoms Below

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or The Little Mermaid!!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! DarkFairy here!! I had this little idea swimming though my head for awhile, and finally decided to write it!! The Little Mermaid in my number one favorite Disney movie....kind of sad for a teenager... ^^;;;;; Heehee.... Anywayz, I was watch TLM and thought... What would it be like if I mixed my favorite anime with my favorite Disney? Then, BAM! The idea came to me!! This won't exactly be like the movie because you'd know what would happen, but it will have its similarities!! This will have its own twist and turns from me!! Some characters also might be OOC!! Hope you enjoy it!! Read, review, and enjoy!!!   
  
Dedication: To Spellcaster!! Thanks for the help with the characters!! You rock, chika!! ^~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Mysterious Fathoms Below & Above  
  
"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue   
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho   
Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you   
In mysterious fathoms below"  
  
Prince Kenshin Himura sighed restlessly as he leaned against his balcony that overlooked the beautiful blue ocean. His father, King Hiko XIII, had been pushing him for months now to marry a princess. He remembered the conversation he had earlier with him,  
  
"When are you going to find you a princess, and get married, baka deshi?" Hiko demanded irritably, and Kenshin smiled at the nickname. Instead of having a trainer to teach him swordsmanship, Hiko taught his son himself and gave him the nickname of 'baka deshi'.  
  
"Father, you're just bitter that I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven," Kenshin remarked cheerfully, "but don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry?" Hiko arched an eyebrow, "I never worry, it's the whole kingdom that's worried. They want to see you settled down the right girl."  
  
Kenshin smiled, he knew that his father was worried about him too. It was just that, Hiko had to much pride to admit it.  
  
"She's out there somewhere, I just need to find her." he replied with confidence. Hiko scoffed and began to walk away, mumbling about what a romantic girly man his son was.   
  
Returning back to the present, Kenshin felt the salty sea breeze blow at his crimson mane. He had always dreamt that there was the perfect woman out there for him, waiting. All he had to do was find her, too bad it wasn't that easy. Looking in the crashing indigo waves, Kenshin wondered if having a soul mate was really true. Perhaps he was just being an idealist, dreaming about his ideal match.   
  
"Thinking too hard can be unhealthy, you know," a genki voice called, breaking him from his reverie. The petite form walked towards him with a slight bounce in her step, and a wide grin as she stood next to him. Princess Misao Himura leaned her back against the balcony as her sea green eyes met her brother's amethyst ones.  
  
"Father, making a big deal of marrying again?" she grinned. Kenshin nodded and rested his arms on the cool marble.  
  
"He doesn't understand that-," he begun.  
  
"That you're looking for your one true love." Misao finished, knowing her brother like the back of her own hand. In truth, she, too, believed in the whole soul mate idea, but decided that you were only lucky to find them. Kenshin gave his little sister an affectionate look before staring back into the ocean. Misao turned and mimicked Kenshin's actions while thinking about another less depressing subject.  
  
"Don't you love the feel of the wind blowing against your face?" he asked softly. Their mother enjoyed being out at sea, even though they didn't know her well. She had died when Kenshin was only three years old, and that was when she was giving birth to Misao.  
  
"King Aoshi must really be in a friendly mood." Misao nodded. Kenshin snapped his gaze towards her, and gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Oro, King who?" he blinked.   
  
"King Aoshi, ruler of the merfolk," she laughed mockingly, "I thought every good sailor knew about him."  
  
"I'd know about him IF I was a good sailor, Misao-chan." he shot back with a smile. They both laughed and shook their heads, unknowing that the merfolk they spoke of swam in the water beneath them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark raven hair swished this way and that as Princess Kaoru of the Merfolk swam into a sunken ship. A medium sized sack floated at her side while she peered into dark entrance.  
  
"Aren't you going to go in, busu?" Yahiko, a merboy, swam next to her. Kaoru gritted her teeth, and swatted him across the head with her ever trusty bokken that she kept with her.  
  
"Why don't you go in first, Yahiko-CHAN?" Kaoru answered sweetly, "or are you to much of a guppy to do so?"  
  
Yahiko scowled, and promptly swam into the ship without a moment's hesitation, "I am not a guppy!!"  
  
Kaoru smiled at how easy her plan worked, she soon followed Yahiko, and began her search for human items to add to her collection. Sorting through the rubble, a sparkle caught her eye. She turned and saw it.  
  
It was a silver fork in still perfect shape, and it awed her. Kaoru dashed towards it and exclaimed,  
  
"Have you ever seen something as lovely as this, Yahiko?" Yahiko lazily swam towards her and gave her a bored look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kaoru was stumped at the question, and after a short silence she shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet Sano will."  
  
Yahiko scoffed and mumbled, "What would that rooster wannabe know?"  
  
As Kaoru continued with her search, Yahiko floated on his back, bored out of his mind. The only reason he was even there was because annoying the Princess of the Merfolk was one of his favorite past times. His eyes wandered around and past a ravenous looking shark. A few seconds he took a double take, a shark? Yahiko whipped his tail as fast he can towards Kaoru, who was busy looking at a pipe.  
  
"SHARK!!", he yelled, "Move it, busu! SHARK!"  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and saw Yahiko swimming quickly towards her. Her indigo eyes widened in shock, and then quickly moved her tail out of there as she stuffed her newly found items in her sack.  
  
"We're gonna die!" Yahiko shouted in panic, not thinking straight.  
  
"Shut up, Yahiko," angrily growled Kaoru, who was desprately pushing him out of there. They both quick hightailed as far away as they could from the sunken ship with the hungry shark chasing after them. Kaoru looked to the bokken that she gripped tightly in her hand. She wasn't stupid. She knew that if she even so much as stopped swimming, the shark would tear her to pieces and she'd be the meal of the day. What she needed was a plan. A half buried anchor caught her eye, and a plan formed in her head. As Yahiko continued to swim straight, Kaoru shifted directions. The shark followed her as she swam in zig-zags and dizzying directions, hoping to confuse it. Like a bullet, Kaoru zipped through the eye of the anchor with the shark following.  
  
The shark's head got trapped within the eye, and tried to get out. Kaoru gave a victorious smile, and turned to Yahiko.  
  
"You really are a guppy, Yahiko-chan." she sighed, slowly swimming to the surface to vist Sano.  
  
"I AM NOT!" he protested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a fancy bedroom, Misao laid on her side with books strewn everywhere. They were all open to pages about the merfolk. Ever since the sailors told her about the merfolk when she was sailing, Misao had been intrigued with the tale. From what she learned was that the leader of the merfolk was King Aoshi, the one with the icy blue eyes. He had a sister named Kaoru had eyes that couldn't compare to the color of the ocean.  
  
King Aoshi, or Aoshi-sama as she called him, was a figure shrouded in mystery. There had been a few sketches here there of him, but not detailed ones. No one had ever seen him or any other merfolk, so they used their imaginations.  
  
Misao longed for the freedom the merfolk had. They had the chance to be free, and lived their lives as they wished. Not like the restrictions Misao was put under. Never going anywhere without supervision, or always being watched over like a hawk. She knew her father loved her and her brother, but sometimes she felt overwhelmed by it all. Misao yearned for adventure, for something more than being a princess. She hungered for complete freedom.  
  
King Hiko was very protective of her, especially when it came to men. The only men she was ever near were the servants, her brother, her father, and her bodyguard Seta Soujiro. Soujiro was one of her closest friends, but sometimes she saw an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. It bothered her, but she brushed it off as just a figment of her imagination.  
  
Sighing, Misao turned over on her stomach and gazed at a picture of Aoshi-sama. In her most secret fantasies, she dreamed that she was a mermaid, and King Aoshi would take her away from her. Sea green eyes drooping, she slowly fell asleep with a sweet smile on her face as she dreamed of the mysterious fathoms below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru broke through the surface of the water, and reveled in the feeling of the cool wind upon her. It was forbidden for her to go above the surface, but how could she not? She loved the world above because it mystified her and left her entranced. That was why she collected human items. Some part of her wanted to be human to see what it was like. With Yahiko, she easily swam to Sano's small island as she drunk in the aspects of the mysterious fathoms above.  
  
Sanosuke, Sano, the seagull was fiddling with his telescope on his small island when he heard a familiar voice call to him. Placing the telescope backwards to his eye, he saw Kaoru and Yahiko waving to him.  
  
"Hey, Sano!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Jou-chan!" he grinned, "get your fishy tail over here!"  
  
Kaoru frowned at the remark. What was he talking about? She was right in front of his face looking at her through a telescope. As Sano lowered the telescope, he was surprised at how close Kaoru & Yahiko really were.  
  
"Wow, fast swim!" Sano scratched his head.  
  
"Sano, look what we found!" she babbled excitedly as she placed the fork and the pipe in front of him.  
  
"Human stuff, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, tori-atama, we were chased by a shark to get it." Yahiko drawled.  
  
"You probably took off, and left Kaoru to fend for herself." Sano shot back with a raised eyebrow. Yahiko glared and splashed some waters at the smirking seagull. Sano shook of his wet feathers, and return his attention to the items before him. He picked up the fork and started grinning with glee.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" he cried.  
  
"If we did, we wouldn't be here." Yahiko drummed his fingers against the fallen telescope.  
  
"Shut up, Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru snapped.  
  
"Don't call me -CHAN!" he ordered.   
  
"What is it, Sano?" Kaoru questioned. Sano stopped fluttering about, and waved the fork in front of her face.  
  
"This, Jou-chan, is a dinglehopper!"  
  
"A dinglehopper?" replied Yahiko and Kaoru with interest.  
  
"Humans use these to fix their hair to make the most perfect configuration of hair they go nuts over!" Sano twisted the dinglehopper in the feathers on his hair then yanked it out. Making the feathers that were already spiked there even spikier. Did I mention Sano was no ordinary seagull?  
  
"Now you look like a messed up rooster, tori-atama!" cackled Yahiko. Kaoru hurridely picked up the pipe and passed it to Sano,  
  
"What's this?" Sano dropped the dinglehopper and moved on to fawn over the pipe.  
  
"Now this! I haven't seen this in years!" he said, "This is a snarfblat!"  
  
"Oooh..." Kaoru and Yahiko cooed.  
  
"This baby dates back to prehistoric times when humans used to sit around and stare each other," Sano explain as he shoved his face into Kaoru to prove his point, "Got very boring. So they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Like this,"  
  
Sano proceeded to blow into the pipe, but instead of music, seaweed and sand popped out. He started coughing and contemplated the snarfblat,  
  
"Maybe you can make a little planter out of this or something,"  
  
"Music?!" Kaoru yelled," The concert! Aoshi's going to kill me!!"  
  
Yahiko's eyes bulged as he rememberd too,  
  
"The concert was today?"  
  
Kaoru gathered the dinglehopper and the snarfblat together.  
  
"I've got to go!" she waved her goodbye to him, "Thanks and bye, Sano!"  
  
She and Yahiko took off speedily, hoping they didn't get into too much trouble.  
  
"Anytime, Jou-chan!," Sano called, "anytime!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two eels and a dark figure watched a magical bubble projection of Kaoru and Yahiko hurrying back to the palace.  
  
"Yes, hurry home, princess," the shadowed figured said in a mocking tone, "We wouldn't want you to miss your big brother's celebration, now would we?"  
  
Author's Notes: Welpz, that's it for now!! Please review!! Hope ya liked it it!!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW & MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!  
Happy me equals faster writing!!! 


	2. Shadow Says

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey, everyone. I have some really bad news. You're not going to like it so please don't kill me!!  
  
A few days ago, my darling laptop died on me. So, in turn, I had to send it back to the Compaq manufacturer to fix it. I have no idea what's wrong with it nor do I have any idea when I'll get it back. The third I've written for both Part of Your World & Secrets In the Dark will probably most likely be deleted.  
  
This really sucks for a lot of you, and me too. I'd write shout outs, but I'm using a public computer and short on time. I hope all of you can wait patiently until I am able to update my fics!!  
  
I really appreciate my new reviews, and I, no doubt, love ya for it!! So until I get my precious baby back, Part of Your World & Secrets In the Dark are now on hiatus!  
  
*hugs and kisses to my reviewers*  
  
Thanks for being there!!  
  
~*DarkFairy~*  
  
aka  
  
Shadow 


	3. Part of Your World I

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the Little Mermaid!!  
  
Author's Notes: I just got my computer back last night!!! Guess ya'll don have to wait that long. Luckily, none of my files were deleted, so I'm in the process of finishing the next chapter of Secrets In the Dark. My stories are now no longer on hiatus, so I'll be updating soon!! I also have a new fic in mind, so keep a look out for it!! Here's the next installment of Part of Your World, hopefully you all enjoy it!! As always, read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Part of Your World I  
  
"I don't know how   
  
But I know something's starting right now   
  
Watch and you'll see   
  
Some day I'll be   
  
Part of your world"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko stood in front of a very angry merman. A merman with hair that was the color of raven feathers that shaded his alluring ice blue eyes. This merman was actually the king of the merpeople. (A/N's: Did you know if you keep saying 'merman', it starts to lose meaning and sound funky?) He was Aoshi, King of all merfolk, and he was very angry although his face was set in a stoic mask.  
  
"What were you thinking, Kaoru-chan?" he inquired calmly, but his eyes told a different story.  
  
"SHE WASN'T!!!" an enraged voice shouted. Kaoru flinched at the sound as a red crab crawled from behind her brother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Okina," Kaoru apologized, "I just sort of...forgot."  
  
Before Okina could begin his tirade, Aoshi cut in and coolly admonished his sister,  
  
"As a result of your careless behavior," he began.  
  
"Careless and reckless, might I add!!" Okina yelled, shaking a claw.  
  
"The entire concert was..." Aoshi was interuppted by the furious crab.  
  
"IT WAS RUINED!" cried out Okina, "Without you there to sing, it was completely destroyed! I am now the laughing stock of the kingdom! Now not a single crabette will even so much as look at me, no matter how much I use my masculine wiles!"  
  
Yahiko, who didn't like the way he was lecturing Kaoru, broke in,  
  
"Well, it's not her fault!"  
  
Although Yahiko teased the princess, he was still her friend, and he was going to let some puny crab yell at her like that.  
  
"Ah... Well, first, ahh, this shark chased us... Yeah... Yeah! And we tried to, but we couldn't , and grrrrrrrrr. And, and we, whoooaaaaaa, oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and..." he blabbered on, and Kaoru's face fell. Now the secret was out. Judging by the darkening color of Aoshi's eyes, she could tell that he was even more cross.  
  
"Seagull?" Aoshi said dangerously, "You went up to the surface again, didn't you?"  
  
"Nothing...happend," Kaoru twiddled her fingers, avoiding his gaze. Okina was now silenced by the angry aura Aoshi was emitting as was Yahiko.  
  
"Kaoru, you know going to the surface is forbidden!" his eyes burned like blue fire.  
  
"Aoshi, you don't understand!" her azure eyes fought back with its own raging embers.  
  
"So tell me, what don't I understand?" Kaoru was flabbergasted. She had no idea what to say. There was no way she could put into words how she felt about the world above.  
  
"I-," she started, "I want to be free of these restrictions!"  
  
"You know very well that I'm just trying to protect you!" Aoshi answered, "I don't want my little sister to be captured by a fish eater!"  
  
"I'm 18, Aoshi!" she yelled back, "I'm not a child anymore, why can't you see that?!"  
  
With that, an angry princess turned and stormed out of the throne room, leaving Aoshi with his still emotionless facade, but saddened eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So are you ready for the celebration tonight, Misao-san?" Soujiro asked with a bright smile. Misao picked at her breakfast with a bored look upon her face.  
  
"It's just going to be another stuffy party," she pouted. Soujiro's eyes brightened.  
  
"Does that mean you don't know?"  
  
"Don't know what?" Misao questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Your father changed it," his grin got even wider, "It's not going to be on a cruise!"  
  
Misao's eyes glittered with excitment and enthusiasm,  
  
"Really?" Soujiro nodded, increasing her joy. She promptly got up and began dancing around in glee while   
  
he just watched in amusement. Misao bounced towards him with a splitting grin, and took his hands. Pretty soon, they were both dancing around the room like silly idiots. So of course they didn't notice the entrance of King Hiko and Prince Kenshin.  
  
Hiko frowned as a look of displeasure crossed his face,  
  
"What's going on here?" Soujiro and Misao abruptly stopped their goofy dancing, both having a tinge of crimson in their cheeks.  
  
"Um... We were just practicing my dancing skills, Daddy," Misao batted her innocent eyes. Hiko tried to stay steadfast with his anger, but soon relented at seeing how puppy doggish his daughter was being.  
  
"Then I'll pretend I didn't see that." was all he said as Hiko took his seat for his own breakfast. Kenshin did the same, rolling his eyes all along the way with thoughs of how his sister got it much easier than he ever did.  
  
"So when are we going offshore for Kenshin's birthday?" questioned Misao, the innocent look still on her face.  
  
"This afternoon." Hiko replied. Misao kept her excitement inside, so she wouldn't scare her father or brother more than she needed to. She loved to be at sea. The feeling of peace washed over her heart whenever she was near the powerful waves of the water.   
  
'I guess that's why I love to read about the merfolk.' thought Misao.  
  
"Great!" she cheered, eating her food happily. Kenshin smiled as he watched his little sister's exhuberence. He knew how in love she was with the sea. Even if Misao married, her passion for the waters would always come first, unless someone had the power to change it.  
  
'I doubt it,' Kenshin thought in his head, 'No one on land has the power to exceed her love for the sea.'  
  
And he was exactly right. No man on LAND could ever beat Misao's adoration for the ocean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the beautiful underwater palace, King Aoshi I sat on his throne, contemplating his arguement with his younger sister. Perhaps he was to hard on her, but he had every right to be worried about her. Kaoru could've been captured, and God knows what would happen next.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of her?" Okina muttered, "Just conveniently forgetting the concert, and going to the surface at that."  
  
Aoshi, of course, stayed silent.  
  
'What am I going to do with her?' ran though his mind.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" Okina ranted, "She needs guidance! Someone to teach her wrong from right!"  
  
A light bulb lit above Aoshi's head. Without a flicker of emotion on his face, frosty indigo eyes followed Okina as he paced back and forth. Yes, a guardian was exactly what Kaoru needed. Someone who could make sure she stayed out of trouble.  
  
"I bet she could stay out of trouble more if someone could just lead her in the right path!" the little crab continued his tirade for about ten more minuted with Aoshi staying as stoic as ever.  
  
Then, to Okina's surprise, he heard,  
  
"You're exactly right."  
  
"Of course I- WHAT?!"  
  
"I think you're right about Kaoru needing a guardian." Aoshi answered smoothly, not at all bothered by the outburst.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"And I think I know the perfect person."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Since you've been so supportive on this issue, I've decided-..."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no!" protested Okina, waving a red claw stubbornly, "I know where this is going and the answer is-..."  
  
"You're going to be Kaoru's guardian, starting now." Aoshi cut him off, his tone commanding. Okina knew there was no way out of this one, and out he went, grumbling about rebellious mermaids.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru sprawled across the sand in her secret hiding place, surverying her collection of human items. She had found this cave when she was thirteen, and has been collecting since then. It was her refuge, the place she went to when life was just o much for her. Yahiko and her had been there for a few hours now, and it was about nearing night time now.  
  
Floating aimlessly around on his back, Yahiko felt bad for his friend. He knew her frustration, and also her affection for land which was odd for a mermaid. The elders always told horrible tales of the people on land, and how they treated their kind. Kaoru always scoffed at the stories, and was never intimidated by them. Yahiko, although he would never admit it, was a little fearful by the humans. The tales the elders told everyone at night were simple gruesome. Scaling fish, cutting them open, placing them in boiling water, and it got worse.  
  
"Aw, just forget about Aoshi, busu." Yahiko offered comfort in his own boyish way.  
  
"Even though he's king of the merpeople, five years older than me, and my brother," Kaoru griped, "doesn't mean he can treat me like a child. I'm 18!"  
  
"He's just worried, I guess." he replied, irked that she had not retaliated at the old nickname.  
  
"I don't see why he's so against me going up there," she sighed, "it's not like I'm going to get caught."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
Kaoru didn't answer, and gazed upon her newly found fork. It wasn't fair. All she wanted to do was experience how it was to have legs, to was a land, to be a human girl. Maybe that was too much to ask, but it wasn't a completely bizarre wish. There other merfolk, mainly the mermaids, who had small dreams of what it would like to be a human woman. None said their wishes outloud, in fear of being ridiculed, but Kaoru told Yahiko. He was the only one who knew. If her brother every found out, Aoshi would certainly have her head.  
  
She placed down the fork, and slowly swam around, examining her various items that were from the world above. A long time ago, these things quelled her desire to be human, but now, just the sight of them increased it. Kaoru wanted to know what it would be like to dance, to walk, to spin around with the sun shining upon her face.   
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru whispered sadly.  
  
"What, bu- Kaoru?" Yahiko responded, deciding to drop the name this time since she sounded so sorrowful.  
  
"I wish I was, wait what's that?" Kaoru's gloom was forgotten as she saw a ship pass overhead.  
  
"It looks like a ship." Yahiko said lazily.  
  
"Let's go take a look!"   
  
Before the merboy could even say anything, the princess was already exiting the cave and heading towards the surface. Unfortunately, Okina was conviently waiting outside, and was shocked to see Kaoru swimming swiftly up, forgetting all about the arugemnt she had with her brother earlier that day.  
  
"Kaoru," he cried, "what are you doing?!"  
  
Yahiko soon followed the young woman, and Okina grew even more frantic. If Aoshi found out that Kaoru went up to the surface again, Okina would be a dead crab. His mind was conflicted, go to the top and risk being caught by some net, or have Aoshi slowly kill him. Figuring that the latter would be more painful, he followed the two rogue teens.  
  
Stopping mid-swim, another idea struck him. Why risk his hide when he can just tell Aoshi, and have him lecture them. After all, it was to late to give good guidance when she was already on her way, so might as well bring in the big guns. So with that, the little red crab raced back towards the kingdom to get the king of the merfolk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao leaned over the edge of the ship, watching the water slap against the side of it. Delightedly, she felt the sweet ocean breeze kiss her cheek. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except for Kenshin, who was unhappy with the way Hiko kept pushing him towards all sorts of princesses that had been invited. A frown was on his usually cheerful face, and Misao decided to come to his rescue.  
  
Swaying her hips over to Kenshin and an aggresive and flirty princess, Misao offered a bright beam and called,  
  
"Kenshin, I still have to give you your gift!"  
  
Kenshin looked extremely relieved to see his sister giving him an opening to get away, and said a curt goodbye to the princess. With Misao they returned to the edge, and watched the sea and its actions.  
  
"Thanks, Misao, I really appreciate that." he sighed.  
  
"Not a problem even though I already gave you your gift this morning," Misao winked. She had given her brother a brand new reverse edge sword, that had his name engraved in the hilt. The one he already had was old, although trusty, it was still becoming to aged.  
  
The band played a snazzy tune, and to avoid dancing with any of the other princesses, he pulled Misao to dance. She tried to avoid it, but the pleading in Kenshin's eyes was to much. Hiko had demanded that he dance with a princess every moment he got so that he may marry, and have an heir to the throne. The king was constantly worried that Kenshin would have no heir, and his dynasty would end. When Soujiro reassured that there was always Princess Misao, Hiko dared any man to even so much lay a lecherous glance at her.  
  
"It looks like a storm's coming." Misao looked up at the glittering stars that were soon being shrouded by heavy clouds. A flash of lightning appeared followed by a crash of thunder.  
  
"That it does," Kenshin replied, his stare also set on the sky. Neither royals expected the kind of hellish night they would soon go through.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm, what's going to happen next? I made my own little twist, and there's more to come!! This is really fun to write! I know that Okina doesn't really fit the part of Sebastian, but everyone else I'm using for significant parts. I can't wait to get further into the plot!! I think all of you might really like it!! Well, that's it for now!  
  
Now, to my darling reviwers:  
  
Macy: Aoshi as Sebastian? o.O I knew his role from the beginning, but Sebastian was a little harder to cast. Aoshi's only five years older than Kaoru, so he's not THAT old. I hope you like it so far.  
  
Faerie-chan: *hugs laptop* My baby's not dead! I was so happy when my dad gave me the box last night!! Thanks for being patient, and it turns out that you didn't have to wait that long.  
  
Son Lila: Fight for that laptop, girlfriend!! I got mine back, and it's every bit worth it!!  
  
Laurie Hall: Hmm...is Megumi the Sea Witch Ursula? *mysterious smile* Guess you'll find out in the next chapter!!  
  
Haku no Miko: Whoo! Thanks for the review, Cecily!! Rock on, chika!!! Yup, Sano's the seagull. *pats seagull Sano* Hope ya like it!  
  
Hanna-chan: I hope it gets even more interesting now.  
  
Kanimura Kaoru: *huggles Kanimura* Thanks for your lovely review. I'm 14, and I still love The Little Mermaid!! I'm sorry I didn't make Kaoru sing 'Part of Your World', but in the beginning of every chapter is a piece of a song. I hope that's enough for you!  
  
T. Anjel: Ohh, it's gonna get funnier!! You just wait, and see... The plans I have for Enishi!! *grins evilly*  
  
Gina: I'll try to update sooner!!  
  
CardMistress Sakura: Who cares if we're to old?! The movie kicks serious ass!! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer, chick!!  
  
Rekka's Angel: Well, it looks like I captured me a fan!! I love your boosting review!! It added to my author ego!!  
  
Tesuka-chan: Whoo-hoo!! You reviewed me!! It will be a big mix of the Little Mermaid and my own twists. By the way, Aoshi better be your lead!! A/M FOREVER!!  
  
Anonymous: Not trying to be a bitch or anything, but have you ever seen the Little Mermaid? Thanks for your encouraging words, but it's just a cute fic that I'm writing for everyone to enjoy. Some details aren't accurate, but you don't have to get technical. Next time, leave your name, it might boost some self respect since you left such a technical review though forgot to leave who you are.  
  
May: Ooh, I got a Sou/Misao fan!! Maybe I can convert you to Aoshi/Misao? Heehee, just kidding. Don't worry, I'm not going to make Megumi COMPLETELY evil. I know what I'm going to do with her in the end. ^_~  
  
Spell: Hmm...even though I updated POYW and not SITD, can I still have the chibi Draco & chibi Kane? Or maybe, I can one for updating this story, and the other when I update the other? *puppy eyes* Thanks for your review!! I haven't chatted to you lately, so I guess I'll catch ya later!  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff: *squeals* I'm so flattered that you review my fic!! I worship your work!! Thanks so much for putting me on your fave list even though I only had one chapter. I'll try to update soon!! You rock!!  
  
*hugs and kisses to all my reviewers*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fairy Dust  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
